


窝边草-肉

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: JMPB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU





	窝边草-肉

真人无关

——————————————————————

寂寞啊。  
纯黑躺在床上长叹，明明确认关系有段时间了，可除了平时亲亲抱抱，卷毛从没有过下一步的行动，每天晚上也是给个晚安吻就回房睡了。  
难道是性冷淡？  
不会不会，纯黑赶紧又暗自摇头，看他平时朝气蓬勃，积极向上，还报了个什么击剑的体育课程，怎么想也不会是不举啊。  
唉，寂寞啊。  
又是一声长叹。  
要么是害羞？听他之前也谈过女朋友，总不见得没经验吧，虽然情况不太一样，但万物溯其本源，以不变应万变嘛。  
烦躁啊烦躁。纯黑啧了声，翻了几个身都没能合眼，干脆爬起来拿了枕头就跑。

 

一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。  
下楼的时候纯黑对自己念叨，关键就是：别怂，别怂，别怂。念着念着居然有了底气，冲到卷毛房门口敲了两下就扭开门把进去了。  
打开门只看到卷毛坐在床上抱着笔记本电脑，神色有些慌张。  
纯黑纳闷：“你拿个电脑也不打开，抱怀里干嘛，取暖啊？”取暖你抱我啊。  
“我……我刚要打开……你来干嘛，不说睡了吗？”卷毛强行转移话题。  
纯黑进屋关上门，随口瞎编了个理由：“我屋暖气突然不管用了，太冷，所以来找你凑合一晚上。”  
“白天还好好的，怎么说坏就坏了？我…我去给你修修。”卷毛掀被子准备下床，但依然紧抱电脑。  
“坏就坏了呗，明天再说。不是我说你老抱个电脑干嘛，藏了什么宝贝啊……啊~我明白了~找消遣呢是吧~”突然顿悟，纯黑露出了了然于心的表情，坐床边把枕头往边上一扔就伸手问他要电脑，“都什么爱好啊，也和我分享一下呗。”  
卷毛脸通红，给也不是不给也不是，最后心一横，把电脑递了出去。  
轻车熟路的输了密码，纯黑坏笑着按下回车，然而看到画面的时候他却笑不出来了。  
“你…….看男男能撸的出来？”  
“……我在学习……”卷毛窘到抓着被子蒙头。  
纯黑立刻就懂了，也有点脸热，但心里更多的是满意，原来他不是不想做，只是觉得自己经验不足。  
他啪的合上电脑放在地上，清了清嗓子说：“这都是拍着好看的，最后学来的只能是些乱七八糟的东西。不过既然看你这么好学，”说着翻身坐在卷毛胯上，“今天我就教你一句我从小奉为人生哲理的话吧。”  
卷毛只觉得腰上一沉，察觉到是纯黑坐上来了，心跳不由得也快了起来，他拿下脸前的被子，有些口干舌燥的问：“什么话。”  
纯黑双手抚上他的胸口又凑近了些，盯着他的眼睛慢慢说道：“实践是检验真理的唯一标准。”

 

也不知是谁先吻上的谁，唇舌纠缠间，卷毛翻身把腰上的人压了下来。纯黑一开始还想和他争抢下主导权，没一会便放弃了。  
这人手真不老实，他边应付着对方的舌尖边气哼哼的想。  
卷毛也有点耐不住，三两下脱了纯黑的上衣，顺着下巴就一路吻下去。在胸口做了会儿短暂停留，亲亲啄啄便到了腰腹间。手上这边轻松把裤子拽到膝盖，卷毛头一低，将纯黑已然是蓄势待发的茎物含了进去。  
“嗯——”就这一下舒服的对方整个人都瘫软了，纯黑甚至下意识的抬了几下腰，想从卷毛这里得到更多舒适感。  
卷毛对给男人口没什么经验，他只能拿平时自己消遣时手上的动作和节奏当做依据，再结合着这几天网上搜刮来的动作片，有模有样的吞吐着。纯黑到底享受到没有，他不清楚，但听着对方不绝于耳的哼哼唧唧，应该还不算太差吧，他心想。  
直到纯黑手忙脚乱拽他抬头，他稍微有点气喘，疑惑了两秒低头一看，自己T恤上一小片明晃晃的白浊。  
纯黑也脸红透的喘着粗气瞪他。不知为何卷毛突然兴奋起来，他唰的脱了衣服，顺便擦了把脸，就这么往地上一扔。“能满意吗？”他笑嘻嘻的凑过去。“勉强吧——咿你不要刚舔完下面又来亲我——唔……”纯黑躲闪不及被按住。卷毛越是看他抗拒越是想使坏，小声嘟囔：“有什么关系……自己的还嫌弃…..”  
纯黑只好由着他来，正吻的迷迷糊糊的，恍然觉得对方的手向自己身后探去。  
哎，就这么来？他一惊，刚想腾出嘴说等会我上楼去拿——卷毛这边则已经倏地收回手转而去开床头柜的抽屉。摸索一阵，拿出了还没开封的润滑剂和套套。  
“怎么，你以为我是那种没准备的人？”看纯黑脸上的神色，卷毛不禁有些小骄傲，撕吧撕吧把两个包装纸都扯开就去研究那一小瓶，然而捣鼓了一会发现自己并不能打开，只好又慌慌张张的去看使用说明。  
纯黑看他在那拜读说明书忍不住的想笑，考虑到气氛还是憋住，从他手里拿过瓶子揶揄他：“还‘有准备呢’。”然后稍稍起身将卷毛掀到床的另一边，自己坐上去居高临下的说：“看你良苦用心，今天老师我就给你免费上一课，你给我看清楚学扎实了啊，下次可没这么便宜的事儿了。”说着“啵”一声开了瓶盖，挤了点到自己指尖就朝身后去了。  
卷毛看呆了，他没想到纯黑能主动到这个程度，连忙支起上半身贴住对方，双手也不老实的扶上腰。“报告纯黑老师，”他仰头求亲亲，“只观摩的话学不会。”一边顺着纯黑的手摸索过去。  
“是这样吗？”他跟着纯黑的手指小心而缓慢的也挤进去一根中指，呢喃着问。纯黑显然已经顾不上教学，咬着牙不理他。摩挲了一会，卷毛又得寸进尺的将无名指也抵上去：“要到几根才可以呢？”“差不多就……你他喵的……别乱…啊……”话说到一半纯黑只觉得后方连带着整个人一阵酸软，不得不扶住对方的肩。卷毛慢慢的将纯黑的手拿开，自顾自的开拓起来。“我觉得我学的还是很快的吧，老师。”逐渐加快手指的进出，他有意在纯黑耳边问道。对方早就没心思说话了，只趴在他肩上抱得紧紧的，时不时颤抖着呜咽两声。  
应该差不多了吧。卷毛也着实忍得辛苦，估摸着怀里这人已经是软成一摊任人摆弄了，便腾出另一只手褪了自己的裤子，又摸了个套套拿嘴撕开自个戴上，这才抽出手指换了硬物贴上去。  
纯黑只觉身后先是一空，继而穴口又一热，也知道卷毛估计是忍不住了，稍微直起点头说：“你慢一点啊……”  
明明是以指令的形式说出口的，却因为之前的动静隐隐带了层哭腔。听到这声哪里还慢得了，卷毛脑袋一热，低低嗯了声便抓住他的腰向下压去。  
纯黑被顶的哎哎直叫停，说让你慢一点你没听懂是吧，卷毛一把吻住他说你别再说话了，你越说我动的越快，说着手上还真又带了把力气。纯黑看他没开玩笑，于是乖乖闭嘴，把力气都用到尽快放松自己上去了。  
到完全没入的时候，两人都累的喘。卷毛说亲爱的要不你动一动。纯黑不应声，只瘫在他身上喘气，也不知是舒服的还是累的。卷毛一摸确实这人背上一层薄汗，不禁有点心疼，想想干脆抱住他，就着体位翻个身，把纯黑从骑乘位上放了下来。  
背部一下子有了床的支撑，纯黑长松了口气。卷毛拿了个枕头给他腰下面小心的垫上，这才敢继续有动作。  
“把我当玻璃做的啊。”纯黑躺在那笑。一听他这调调卷毛就大力一点抽送了一下，对方嗷了一声便不敢再笑。  
自此房间里就只剩下了呻吟和喘息声，支撑在上方的卷毛一直看着纯黑的脸，看这人脸颊潮红，眼角泛着泪光，眼神委屈却还有那么一丝骄傲。这就像做梦一样，他想。忍不住身下动作幅度大了起来，大到纯黑都快哭了，边推他边说我不做了你给我出去，才终于吁口气射了出来。

做完的两人就像刚打完仗一样躺在床上，一人占一半，也没说话。  
纯黑躺了会，想想不行，还是奋力挣扎着挪到卷毛身边，手脚并用的缠了上去。  
“我一身的汗，脏死了，你还抱我。”卷毛知道他有洁癖，出声提醒。  
纯黑没松手，把脑袋搁他颈窝里，轻声说：“嗯~我闻出来了，一股混蛋的味儿。”  
“那这混蛋今晚课程分能拿多少啊老师？”卷毛伸手给他揉腰，还不忘要个评价。  
唔，舒服。纯黑闭上眼睛享受：“大概六十五分吧，十五分还是揉腰送的。”  
“那不就没考及格嘛。”卷毛小抱怨，想了想又说，“要不然待会再给我个补考机会好不好？”  
“嗯~混蛋味儿变罪犯味儿了，我还是回屋睡吧。”  
“你屋暖气不是坏了吗，再说我待会还想和你一起洗个澡呢，那可是我的一大人生梦——哎纯黑你别走——”


End file.
